Merawat dan Dirawat
by Lasagna Girl
Summary: Bagi Halilintar, merawat Taufan yang sedang sakit itu seperti merawat 12 bayi dinosaurus—susah. Sedangkan bagi Taufan, dirawat Halilintar adalah hal yang harus dia kenang sepanjang masa. Warn: BBB elemental siblings, HaliTaufan, OOC maybe, typo, bahasa tidak baku, roman nggak kerasa, humor garing, dan lain-lain.


**BoBoiBoy Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

"**Merawat dan Dirawat"**

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta, fanfiksi ini punya saya**

**Warn: Ranjau typo, OOC, BBB elemental siblings, HaliTaufan, chara ternistakan, kalimat yang berbelit-belit, de-el-el, don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy Please**_

* * *

**1\. Obat**

"Haahh..." Halilintar menghela nafas. Lelah rasanya melihat apa yang harus dia kerjakan hari ini. Apapun itu, jika Halilintar merasa lelah, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan adik tertuanya.

Hell, ini adalah hari minggu—yang harusnya dia bisa menghabiskan hari ini dengan santai—dengan bermain sepak bola, atau menonton film. Bukannya merawat Taufan yang sedang sakit!

Lho? Memangnya kemana tiga saudara kembarnya yang lain? Harusnya Halilintar tidak serepot itu jika merawat Taufan.

Oh,terkutuklah Gempa yang tiba-tiba bilang ada janji dengan Fang, atau Api dan Air yang tiba-tiba pergi keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuannya—yang membuatnya sendirian, harus merawat Taufan. Dan lagi, Taufan itu bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang diatur—dia keras kepala. Merawat Taufan yang sedang sakit itu seperti merawat 12 bayi dinosaurus—susah.

Halilintar menggerutu dalam hati.

"Kak.. Hali...?" suara serak di belakangnya membuat Halilintar berhenti menggerutu seketika. Dia menoleh, mendapati Taufan yang terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya—sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu dan muka memerah. Stop, si topi biru miring benar-benar membuat Halilintar hampir hilang kendali sekarang. Sungguh, jika bisa Halilintar ingin memakan Taufan sekarang juga.

Memakan dalam arti sebenarnya tentu saja—eh, tapi Halilintar bukan raksasa terlanjang atau makhluk kanibal dari fandom sebelah.

"Hn?" jawaban singkat, padat, tapi tidak jelas itu mengiringi tolehan Halilintar.

"Kak Hali tadi ngapain? Kok kaya'nya ngomongin aku?" tanya Taufan.

Halilintar kicep—ternyata gerutuannya terdengar sampai luar hati. Buru-buru dia menjawab, "Ah, nggak kok. Nggak—haha.."—tawanya garing tentu saja.

Taufan mendengus tidak percaya, lalu molehkan kepalanya ke arah sebaliknya. tidak sengaja dia melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok kamarnya. Pukul 9 pagi.

Wajah Taufan pucat pasi. Halilintar yang—ternyata—juga melihat jam, langsung teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, waktunya minum obat, ya? kau sudah sarapan?" tanya si sulung.

Taufan menoleh pada Halilintar dengan gerakan patah-patah. Sambil menelah ludah dia menjawab lirih, "I—iya.."

"Bagus, aku ke bawah dulu mengambil obat." Halilintar berjalan menuju pintu kamar Taufan. Taufan hendak menghentikannya, tapi pintu sudah ditutup.

"KAK—"

Blam.

Tap-tap-tap.

Taufan dapat mendengar suara langkah kakaknya menuruni tangga. Uhh.. dia tidak suka minum obat—rasanya pahit, dan jika Halilintar yang sekarang merawatnya—dan melihat sifatnya yang keras kepala itu—pasti kakak kembarnya akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya tetap minum obat. Apapun itu. Termasuk cara yang ekstrim.

Taufan merinding membayangkannya.

.

.

Krieett.. Halilintar membuka pintu kamar Taufan, masuk ke kamar adiknya dan menutup pintu kembali. Saat dia berbalik—dengan perasaan sedikit terkejut—ditemukannya sebuah gundukan yang sedang gemetaran di atas tempat tidur Taufan—yang langsung diklarifikasi (?) sebagai pemilik kamar sendiri di bawah selimutnya.

Halilintar menghela nafas—sudah tahu dengan sifat adiknya ini—"Taufan.." panggilnya.

Kini giliran gundukan itu yang terkejut—dengan ragu-ragu, Taufan membuka selimutnya sedikit. Melihat Halilintar yang berjalan ke arahnya, dia langsung menutup selimutnya lagi rapat-rapat. Dan, tanpa basa-basi lagi, Halilintar langsung membuka selimut yang menutupi Taufan.

"TIDAAAAKKK!"—seperti wanita yang hendak di-rape, Taufan menjerit sambil menutupi dadanya (?).

...

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" Halilintar mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran saat melihat respon berlebihan adiknya itu.

Taufan yang sadar kakaknya tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya hanya meringis. Tapi, begitu melihat bahwa Halilintar tengah menggenggam sebuah botol obat, wajahnya langsung memucat.

"Ah ya, ayo cepat minum obat," Halilintar menuangkan obat itu ke sendok dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Taufan.

"Ummm—umm!" Taufan malah menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan membentuk tanda silang dengan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ck, gimana bisa minum kalau kau tutup mulutmu seperti itu!? Buka!" perintah si sulung—tapi yang diperintah malah menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Nggak mau! Rasanya pahit!"

Ini bakal susah, batin Halilintar. Dia harus punya cara jitu untuk membuat Taufan mau minum obat. Ada satu cara tapi—uhh, kelihatannya dia dan Taufan harus merelakan sesuatu untuk melakukannya..

First kiss mereka..

AH MASA BODO. Halilintar langsung menenggak obat yang dia tuangkan ke sendok, mencengkeram pundak Taufan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah adiknya.

Taufan terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya. Wajahnya... dekat banget, batinnya.

"T-tunggu, kak! Kak Hali mau ng—mmhhnn!"

Cup.

Lucky—Taufan membuka mulutnya, jadi Halilintar bisa dnegan mudah memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulut Taufan.

"Hmmnn—mmnn!" gerakan tiba-tiba Halilintar memasukkan obat membuat Taufan tersentak. Taufan yang tidak bisa menerima rasa pahit obat mencoba memberontak dengan mengembalikan obat itu ke asalnya—sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Halilintar.

Percuma, tubuh sang kakak lebih kuat dari dirinya—apalagi sekarang dia sedang sakit. Taufan akhirnya menyerah dan menerima obat yang—menurutnya—pahit tak tertahankan itu. sedangkan Halilintar yang merasa adiknya sudah meminum obat yang dia berikan, segera menjauh.

"Hmm, aku mengembalikan obat dulu," sambil mengusap bibirnya, Halilintar berjalan keluar kamar—meninggalkan Taufan yang terbengong sendirian.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**2\. Membersihkan Tubuh**

Taufan bengong—masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Halilintar lakukan kepadanya. Sebenarnya dia tidak heran kalau Halilintar mungkin akan melakukan cara ekstrim untuk memaksanya minum obat. Tapi dari sekian ribu cara, kenapa harus—mouth to mouth?

Blush.. membayangkannya lagi membuat wajah Taufan yang sudah merah karena demam jadi tambah memerah. Harus dia akui—mengesampingkan rasa pahit obat yang sangat dia tidak sukai—Taufan suka cara Halilintar memperlakukannya tadi.

Blush..

'Uhh.. jangan membayangkannya lagi... aku pusing,' batin Taufan.

"Oi." suara di samping Taufan membuatnya terkejut. Halilintar sudah kembali dengan membawa sebuah baskon berisi air dan—handuk kecil?

Taufan yang heran langsung bertanya, "Kak Hali mau ngapain?"

"Buka baju, sekarang."

"A—apa?" wajah Taufan kembali merah karena perintah kakaknya. Ngomong-ngomong Taufan kebanyakan nge-blush-nya ini—lupakan.

"Kenapa malah tanya 'apa'? kau belum membersihkan tubuh dari tadi pagi, kan? Sekarang, buka baju, biar kubersihkan." kata Halilintar memerintah—lagi.

"Membersihkan tubuhku.. buka baju—sekarang?" pikiran Taufan mulai kacau. Setelah apa yang dilakukan Halilintar tadi pada first kiss-nya, sekarang dengan santainya kakaknya itu mau membersihkan tubuhnya? Apalah-apalah memang Kak Hali ini.

"Nggak, setahun lagi—ya iyalah, sekarang! Ohh.. atau kau mau aku yang membukakannya?" goda Halilintar.

Taufan langsung menggeleng dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam. Dia membelakangi Halilintar dan segera melepas seluruh atribut yang menempel di tubuhnya—kecuali celananya tentu saja. Taufan tidak ingin burungnya terbang meninggalkan sangkar karena tidak dijaga dengan baik—tunggu, ini mulai melenceng.

Halilintar duduk di tempat tidur adiknya—menghadap punggung Taufan. Dia mulai mencelupkan handuk kecil itu ke dalam baskom berisi air, mengangkat dan memerasnya, kemudian dia gosokkan perlahan ke punggung Taufan.

"Kak, kok airnya dingin?"

"Jangan protes."

Halilintar memperhatikan baik-baik tubuh adiknya dari belakang—benar-benar kecil. Tidak, bukan kecil dalam artian Taufan lebih pendek darinya, tinggi mereka sama—tapi Taufan memiliki tubuh yang lebih ramping dan kurus ketimbang Halilintar. Kulitnya juga lebih putih darinya dan halus—hoo, memang, Taufan tidak pernah keluar rumah kecuali kalau dia sedang ingin main skateboard, sekolah atau diperintah keluar—makanya dia punya kulit yang lebih putih—meski tidak seputih Air yang kerjanya tidur terus. Beda dengan Halilintar yang punya kulit sedikit kecoklatan dan tubuh lumayan 'berisi' karena aktivitas padat sebagai anggota OSIS dan anggota klub sepak bola.

Hmm, benar-benar mirip tubuh perempuan, batin Halilintar.

"Huh," Halilintar mendengus geli dengan pikirannya sendiri tentang tubuh Taufan.

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Taufan sambil menolah ke belakang.

"Tidak. Aku Cuma berpikiran, tubuhmu mirip cewek."

Ctik. Satu perempatan muncul di pelipis Taufan.

"Aku nggak mirip cewek!"

Buagh! Sebuah bantal mendarat mulus di wajah Halilintar.

.

.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Halilintar berdiri sambil mengemasi (?) barang yang dia bawa ke kamar Taufan.

"Uhh.." Taufan Cuma mendelik ke arah Halilintar sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Halilintar mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil sedikit menyeringai, "Apa? Masih marah dikatai mirip cewek?" tanya—godanya. Taufan mendengus kesal sebagai jawaban, kakaknya jahil sekali.

"Jangan marah terus, nanti cepat tua." Halilintar menepuk-nepuk kepala Taufan.

"Ish! Kak Hali apaan, sih!?" Taufan yang merasa risih mencoba menyingkirkan tangan kakaknya.

"Iya-iya," Halilintar mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Taufan, lalu mengambil baskom dan handuk kecil yang dia pakai membasuh tubuh Taufan. "Nah, kau tidurlah lagi dulu, nanti kalau sudah jam makan siang kubangunkan." Ujarnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar Taufan yang tadi setengah terbuka, lalu keluar.

Blam..—sekali lagi, sang kakak meninggalkan Taufan sendiri di kamarnya.

Taufan menatap pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup, sambil memikirkan kata-kata kakaknya.

'Memang aku mirip cewek, ya? Apanya?' batinnya. kalau dilihat-lihat sih, iya—Taufan mengakui sendiri itu, karena aktivitasnya tidak se-macho (?) kakak kembarnya, pantas dia dikatai mirip cewek. Mungkin setelah ini, dia akan mulai mencari kegiatan yang—mungkin membuatnya tidak dikatai begitu lagi.

Tunggu, kenapa Taufan malah memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu!?—ah, sudahlah.. itu semua membuat kepalanya pening mendadak. Akhirnya dia memilih tidur sampai jam yang dijanjikan Halilintar akan membangunkannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**3\. Makan Siang dan Obat Season 2**

"...Taufan..."

Taufan mendengar sebuah suara memeanggil namanya—membuatnya menggeliat pelan, "Hnnggh.." tubuhnya menolak untuk bangun, kepalanya juga masih pening.

"..Taufan... Taufan.."

Suara itu makin jelas di sampingnya, tubuhnya merasa digoyang-goyang pelan. Taufan melirik sedikit orang yang membangunkannya—berpakaian serba hitam. Jangan-jangan—malaikat maut!?

Zreet! Taufan langsung bangun terduduk, lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Lho, masih kamarnya? lalu tadi siapa orang berpakaian serba hitam yang membangunkannya tadi?

"Woy," suara di samping tempat tidurnya membuat Taufan reflek menoleh cepat—hingga menimbulkan sedikit pusing di kepala. Halilintar dengan jaket dan topi hitam-merahnya tepat berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya—persis seperti saat dia membawa baskom dan handuk untuk membersihkan tubuhnya tadi. Bedanya, ini Halilintar membawa sebuah nampan berisi mangkok dan gelas minum.

"Eh, Kak Hali?" Taufan meringis saat mendapat Halilintar di sampingnya, sambil memijit-mijit kepalanya yang sedikit pusing akibat menoleh tadi. ohh, jadi tadi yang membangunkannya itu Halilintar? Taufan kira apa hitam-hitam...

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Tiba-tiba bangun sendiri terus bingung begitu?" tanya Halilintar heran. Adiknya aneh benar hari ini, efek demam, kah?

"Eh-oh—nggak kok, nggak apa-apa, ha-ha.." Taufan tertawa garing—lalu melihat ke arah nampan yang dibawa Halilintar.

"Itu apa, Kak?" tanyanya.

Halilintar menunduk ke arah nampan yang dia bawa, "Oh ini? Bubur untuk makan siangmu. Nih." Dia menyondorkan nampan itu kepada Taufan.

"Untukku? Makasih, kak~" Taufan menerima nampan itu dan melihat ke dalam mangkok, "Wah.. kelihatannya enak~ KaK Hali buat sendiri?" tanyanya sambil menyendok bubur itu, dan memakannya sambil bergumam ria.

"Nggak, tadi aku minta Yaya membuatnya." Jawab Halilintar

"Ukh..." wajah Taufan memucat mendengarnya—gawat, padahal satu sendok penuh bubur sudah masuk ke kerongkongannya.

"Huh," Halilintar mendengus geli—merasa sukses menipu adiknya, "Nggak-nggak, aku membuatnya sendiri. Sudah habiskan sana." lalu dia terkekeh sedikit.

Taufan mendelik ke arahnya, wajahnya seolah berkata, "Yakin, nih? Jangan-jangan nipu lagi?"—tapi melihat Halilintar hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil bertanya, "Apa?"—Taufan kembali melanjutkan makannya tanpa bilang apa-apa lagi—

—Sambil berdoa semoga benar-benar bukan Yaya Yah yang membuat bubur ini, atau yang mengajari kakaknya membuat bubur ini.

.

.

"Sudah!" Taufan menaruh sendoknya ke dalam mangkok. Lalu mengambil selimut dan hendak menyelimuti dirinya—sebelum Halilintar menghentikannya.

"Eeh, tunggu dulu!"

"Uuhh.. apaan lagi sih, kak? Mau tidur, nih—pusing!" Taufan duduk kembali dan menyingkirkan selimutnya. Melihat Halilintar merogoh saku jaketnya, Taufan jadi ingat sesuatu—wajahnya memucat. Dia ingat kalau setelah makan adalah waktunya minum obat.

"Nggak! Aku nggak mau lagi!" serunya menolak.

Halilintar yang baru saja akan menuang obat ke sendok, langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya. Hhh... mulai lagi nih anak, bakal susah nih, batinnya.

"Kalau kau nggak minum obat, nanti nggak sembuh-sembuh," ujar Halilintar.

"Bakal sembuh, kok! Besok juga sembuh! Aku nggak mau minum obat!" tingkah Taufan yang seperti anak kecil ini benar-benar membuat Halilintar gemas ingin menggulungnya di dalam karpet (?).

"Mana mungkin? Cepat, minum." Halilintar menyodorkan obat itu ke depan mulut Taufan yang ditutupi tangannya.

"Nggak!"

"Minum!"

"Nggaakk!"

"Minum nggak!?"

"Nggak!"

"Sabar, Hali.. sabar.." Halilintar menenangkan dirinya sendiri—dalam hati. Kalau tidak ingat Taufan ini adiknya dan sedang sakit, mungkin dia sudah menyetrumnya dengan stand gun yang tersimpan di dalam saku celananya. Eh, ini rahasia, loh.

Halilintar yang hampir kelihangan kesabaran akhirnya mencari akal untuk mengancam Taufan, "Taufan.. minum, atau.."

"Atau apa!?"

"Atau... aku akan meminumkannya lagi sama kaya' tadi pagi!" Halilintar menyeringai seram.

Taufan bergidik dengan muka memerah, bayangan kejadian tadi pagi kembali terlintas di kepalanya. Dengan cepat dia menyambar obat yang sudah Halilintar tuangkan ke sendok dan meminumnya. Persetan dengan rasa pahit obat itu, Taufan tidak ingin kejadian homo-incest tadi pagi terulang.

Halilintar disana tersenyum puas. Ancamannya sukses.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**4\. Tidur Siang**

Gluk-gluk-gluk.. Taufan menenggak segelas air sampai habis tidak bersisa. Lalu menyondorkan gelas itu kepada Halilintar.

"Kak Hali! Satu gelas lagi!"

Halilintar mengehela nafas, ini sudah gelas ke-tujuh, batinnya. Sebenarnya seberapa pahit obat yang dia berikan ke Taufan? Hingga si adik harus menenggak bergelas-gelas air untuk menghilangkan rasa pahit obat itu di lidahnya? Kelihatannya tidak sepahit itu—Ah, mungkin ini memang adiknya yang lebay sampai membenci obat.

Halilintar berjalan ke lantai bawah—dapur, mengambil air dari dispenser dan kembali ke kamar Taufan di lantai atas. Sebenarnya, dia capek harus bolak-balik dari kamar Taufan, ke dapur, lalu kembali ke kamar Taufan lagi berkali-kali, hanya untuk mengambil segelas air. Oh, bodohnya. Kenapa tidak bawa teko air sekalian, daripada harus bolak-balik, muter-muter, jungkir-balik kaya' gitu!? Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Author juga tidak akan memberi tahu Halilintar, biar kerasa perjuangan merawat Taufannya.

"Nih." Halilintar menyondorkan gelas berisi air bening itu ke Taufan. Yang tentu saja langsung diterima si epmunya kamar, dan langsung ditenggak sampai habis.

Halilintar berdoa dalam hati, semoga Taufan tidak sampai ngompol nantinya—karena terlalu banyak minum. Kalau sampai terjadi pun, Gempa, Api, dan Air-lah yang harus membersihkannya. Harus. Halilintar akan memaksa mereka bertiga apapun caranya.

"Kak Hali..." suara Taufan membuat Halilintar menoleh reflek padanya. Sang kakak juga reflek menengadahkan tangannya, seperti tahu apa yang akan Taufan minta. Gelas air ke-sembilan.

Tapi, melihat Taufan terdiam sambil mengecap-ngecapkan lidahnya—tidak segera menyerahkan gelas kosong ditangannya, membuat Halilintar bertanya, "Nggak mau minum lagi?"

Taufan menggeleng, "Nggak, kak. Sudah hilang pahitnya," jawabnya sambil menyondorkan gelas kosong itu ke kakaknya.

Halilintar mengehela nafas dalam-dalam, lega—ini akhir dari perjuangannya bolak-balik ke lantai bawah, kembali ke kamar Taufan untuk mengambil segelas air. Halilintar menerima gelas yang disondorkan Taufan dan berkata, "Ya sudah, kalau begitu tidurlah dulu—sudah jam 1."—sambil berjalan meninggalkan Taufan.

Taufan mengangguk menurut, lalu berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya. "Err.. kak?" panggilnya tiba-tiba pada Halilintar.

Halilintar yang hampir menyentuh kenop pintu, berbalik menatap Taufan, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Tuafan tiba-tiba menutupi setengah wajahnya, mungkin tidak kelihatan—karena demam, tapi Taufan sedang blushing. "Umm—nggak ada 'oyasumi no kissu'-nya, nih?"—gila, darimana ini anak tahu begituan!?

"Ini masih siang, bego'," hanya sebuah helaan nafas dan kalimat itu yang Taufan dari balik selimutnya.

Taufan membuka selimutnya dan terduduk, "Ah, cu-cuma bercanda, kok," Taufan meringis sebelum mengetahui kalau Halilintar sudah duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya—tepat di sampingnya.

"Kak—"

"Dasar, mintanya aneh-aneh saja," Halilintar menarik lengan Taufan dan mengecup keningnya.

Chu~

Hanya sebentar, Halilintar segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar Taufan dan menutup pintunya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Taufan disana hanya terbengong dengan wajah tambah memerah akibat perlakuan tiba-tiba kakaknya itu—persis tadi pagi. Dia tidak menyangka, kakaknya benar-benar mengabulkan candaannya—tapi, Taufan kelihatannya juga senang, sih.

Ah, sebelum kakaknya keluar kamarnya tadi, samar-samar dari belakang Taufan melihat telinga Halilintar memerah.

Taufan terkekeh pelan, teringat apa saja yang terjadi dengannya hari ini bersama Halilintar. Dari mulai insiden 'minum obat', membersihkan tubuh, makan siang, obat season 2, dan sekarang—tidur siang, entah kenapa kakaknya itu jadi sangat perhatian padanya—dan kadang malah jadi penurut.

Memikirkan semua itu tiba-tiba membuat kepalanya pusing. Benar juga, dia masih demam. Taufan kemudian berbaring, menarik kembali selimutnya hingga menutupi tubuhnya, dan tidur dengan wajah tersenyum. Dia berharap satu hari penuh ini, Gempa, Api, dan Air tidak pulang, jadi dia bisa berduaan dengan Halilintar terus.

Pengalaman dirawat oleh Halilintar benar-benar hal yang harus dia kenang sepanjang masa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

"Kehkehkeh.." kekehan seram keluar dari mulut seorang anak bertopi merah dan berbaju tanpa lengan—yang diketahui sebagai Api. Sambil memegang sebuah teropong, dia melihat seluruh aktivitas yang dilakukan Halilintar dan Taufan di kamar Taufan.

"Aih, Kak Hali perhatian sekali ke Kak Taufan~" Api kemudian nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas. Rencananya membuat Halilintar dan Taufan berduaan di rumah sukses sampai saat ini. Meski tahu nanti resikonya adalah disetrum Halilintar saat kembali—atau ketahuan nanti.

Gempa hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adik kembarnya itu—mengingat rencana gila adiknya itu tambah membuatnya geleng-geleng. Fang disampingnya hanya mendengus, dan sedikit menggerutu, 'Aku pula harus ikut rencana ini, Api berhutang 10 donat lobak merah padaku,'—kira-kira begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran si landak berkacamata ini.

"Tambah 10 lagi kalau sampai nanti si Hali membuatku babak belur," tambah Fang, membuat Gempa menoleh heran padanya.

Eh, ada Api, Gempa, dan Fang—tapi, mana Air?

"Zzz..." tanpa mempedulikan aktivitas kedua kakak kembar dan satu temannya itu, Air dengan nyenyaknya tidur sambil memeluk sebuah pohon (?).

Api kemudian menoleh pada Gempa dan Fang, "Oh iya, aku mau tanya.." dia memberi jeda sebentar—biar ada efek penasaran, batinnya.

"Apa—nanti kalau Kak Gempa sakit, Fang akan melakukan hal yang sama kaya' yang Kak Hali lakukan ke Kak Taufan?" pertanyaan polos namun menjurus itu meluncur begitu saja.

Blush.. wajah penasaran Gempa dan Fang berubah jadi blushing seketika.

"A-a-apa maksudmu!?" Fang langsung menyahut keras. Pertanyaan aneh Api kini membuatnya dan Gempa jadi lirik-lirikan tidak jelas dengan muka memerah.

Api tersenyum setan—satu lagi rencana jahat terpikirkan.

"Kak Gempa dan Fang, eh~?" batinnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**REALLY-REALLY END**

* * *

A/N:

Haloooo! Saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic HaliTaufan!

Halilintar: "Woey, Thor! Bukannya loe bentar lagi UN!? Malah bikin fanfic!"

Author: "Seterah gue, dong. Siapa loh ngatur-ngatur?"

Gempa: "Anu—itu harusnya 'terserah' bukan 'seterah'.."

Author: "Ah, maksudnya itu.."

Taufan: "HaliTaufan lagi.. kmerin HaliTaufan, sekarang Hali Taufan lagi.. kapan TaufanHali-nya?"

Author: "Entar kalo Fang mau nanyi 'Pusing Pala Berbi' sambil goyang Dumang."

Fang: "Woy!"

Abaikan percakapan absurd di atas, saya disini Cuma mau bilang terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai the end, sampai omake-omakenya, bahkan sampai A/N-nya juga.

Ini adalah fanfiksi yang ditulis sengebut mungkin secara sembunyi-sembunyi biar nggak ketahuan ortu. Soalnya saya nggak boleh buka laptop menjelang UN, apalagi ini sudah H-4. Otomatis fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangan, karena waktu nge-dit yang Cuma sedikit. Mohon krisarnya semuah~

Review please?

—Lasagna Girl


End file.
